guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LordKestrel
I've been cleaning up skill descriptions, and making sure that links to quests then link back to the skills, but I want to make sure I'm using the right template. Frozen Burst Is this a good example skill to use? LordKestrel 11:13, 7 Jul 2005 (EST) : Yup. See GuildWiki:Style & Formatting/Skills for details on skill page formatting. MartinLightbringer 11:22, 7 Jul 2005 (EST) I cleaned up the Trainer Locations listing, and have started tweaking individual skill listings. Someone slightly less tired than I should make sure I didn't b0rk the trainer list. LordKestrel 17:09, 7 Jul 2005 (EST) :Good work Kestrel, not had a proper look, but seems good. 20:35, 7 Jul 2005 (EST) :Should say as well, since it seems that you're going through skills, have a look at review for articles that are currently having their stub status removed. Also if you come across an article that seems complete, add it to the peer review page so we can discuss it. 21:00, 7 Jul 2005 (EST) ::Hey Kestrel, just so you know, new entries in Peer Review should go to the top. This is so old ones sink to the bottom and get archived as they are forgotten :) 20:51, 9 Jul 2005 (EST) :::I saw that listed on the peer review page, but then everything on that page was in alphabetic order, so I assumed it was just alphabetic. Anything I add going forward I'll drop to the top of the page. Hey, you don't play Freelancer online also do you? : Nope, sorry. :) All I play these days is Civ4 and GW. Used to play a lot of D2. LordKestrel 04:20, 2 March 2006 (CST) :::Okay, thought the LordKestrels were reproducing for a second there :) :::: I've been using it for a good 10-12 years now, but not very much online. You ever play Furcadia? Mightywayne 12:19, 4 February 2007 (CST) :No. In fact, I've never even heard of it :) LordKestrel 01:31, 5 February 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:08, December 1, 2010 (UTC)